Operation: DREAMCROWN
by DragonRaiderX9
Summary: An old foe has returned with an ancient artifact. With it, he may just be powerful enough to destroy the Kids Next Door. Can he be stopped? And why is Wally acting so strangely?
1. The dark one's monolouge

The Kids Next Door…

How I despise those pitiful excuses for children. They have always been a thorn in my side. I had a plan, a simple plan really. A plan worthy of an all-powerful warrior such as myself. With my power my goal was within reach. But they…those little brats stopped me. How they did it I will never know, my plan seemed foolproof. But at the last possible second, they managed to breakaway and ruin everything.

I have been waiting, watching them to discover their weaknesses. Each one of them has one, one that can easily be exploited. But the problem is that they cover each other's weaknesses. If I could split them up, they would be easy pickings. But other villains have attempted this tactic with disastrous results. Somehow they always win. I hate them so much. Especially him…

Yes, _he_ was the primary benefactor to my plan's downfall. If nothing else, I want my revenge on him. And I will have it! But not with death. Oh no, death will be the last of his worries. I have prepared a series of traps with which to torture him beyond reason. He will soon be begging for the Grim Reaper's icy grip. But first I must break his spirit. To do this, I will force him to bear witness to his friends' slow and agonizing demise.

Which brings me back to my original dilemma. How do I secure the capture of his teammates?

I have found the answer. I have recently uncovered a powerful artifact. With its power in hand, I shall destroy the Kids Next Door! It will take some planning; I have a zero margin for error. But the time of my vengeance has arrived.

Nigel…Hoagie…Kuki…Wally…Abby,

Prepare yourselves, for the day of your reckoning will soon be at hand!


	2. Tubing aftermath

Greetings readers. I am DragonRaiderX9, and I shall be your author today.

"Do not treat the readers as if they are dining in a restaurant!"

And this is my muse, Floating Skull.

Flt. Sk.: Floating Skull exists only for destruction!

In all seriousness, I hope you enjoy this story. I apologize for not posting this sooner, things got in my way.

Flt. Sk.: DRX9 simply makes excuses for his own laziness.

And for those who were wondering; yes, I got the word Dreamcrown from Ogre Battle. No, they are in no way related. Enough said, let's begin

Flt. Sk.: DragonRaiderX9 does not own the KND. _Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_

Now loading…

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation:  
D.R.E.A.M.C.R.O.W.N.

Devastating  
Relic  
Entices  
A  
Minion  
Can  
Really  
Obliterate  
Worldly  
Nexus

"I can't believe yeh forgot about me!" cried a voice, echoing through the night. The voice came from an unusually large treehouse jutting out of one of the many houses in that neighbor hood. It belonged to a young boy with blonde hair.

"We didn't forget about you Numbuh 4," replied a bald boy with a British accent. "You just, well, slipped our minds."

"Yeh left me on that cruddy rock in the river. Yeh know I can't swim!" shouted Numbuh 4.

"Geez, chill out, would ya?" whined a plump boy from his spot on the couch. "Numbuh 1's right, we just made a small mistake. Why are you getting so bent out of shape?"

Numbuh 4 turned to Numbuh 2 and spoke softly. "Why? Yeh want to know why. I was on that island for three days waiting for you guys to pick me up! I had to live off bugs! And unlike Numbuh 3, I've never enjoyed eating bugs!" The kids grimaced at the reminder of their trip to the children's zoo.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you need to calm down," a said a black girl from the armchair.

"Calm down! How can I calm down knowing that my so called friends deserted me for three whole days!" Numbuh 4 started breathing heavily, as if trying to restrain his anger.

"Look, you have every right to be angry," replied Numbuh 5 in a soothing voice. "I don't know why we forgot about you. I guess with the excitement of the tubathon and almost being baked into the Delightful Children's birthday cake, you being on an island just kinda faded from our minds for awhile."

Numbuh 4 wasn't convinced. "Did yeh not notice that I wasn't here? I mean, there are only five of us, role call isn't that difficult."

"I can answer that," said Numbuh 1. "When you lose big events like this, you tend to get angry. Really angry. So we figured you went home for some alone time and that we shouldn't bother you. Eventually, we got worried and decided to pay you a visit. Your father told us you weren't home. That's when Numbuh 3 remembered seeing someone resembling you during the race. We thought it would be worth a look."

"Yeh know what really ticks me off?" asked Numbuh 4. "During this whole cruddy thing, not one of you has said 'sorry'. All you guys have been doing is making excuses for abandoning me!"

"I'm sorry, Wally," came a quiet voice from the corner. Everyone turned to face the young Asian girl.

Numbuh 4 glared at her. "You should be!" he snapped. He stormed to the door and left, slamming every door he came across. The kids heard him until he left the house entirely.

Numbuh 3 lowered her head. She felt responsible for what happened. If she had been paying more attention, this whole incident could have been avoided. Numbuh 5 saw her turmoil and walked over to her. "Hey, Numbuh 3," she said, putting her hand on Numbuh 3's shoulder. "It's not your fault. It was a race, you had no way of knowing what would happen."

"I know…" replied Numbuh 3. "But still, I should have helped him then. He's my friend, and I let him down."

"Aw, so what?" said Numbuh 2. "If Numbuh 4 want to whine like a baby I say let him. He'll get over it."

"Numbuh 2, do you feel any remorse for what's happened?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong. If anything, this just proves that Numbuh 4 needs to learn how to swim." He laid down on the couch, completely oblivious to the death glares he was receiving from his teammates.

The next morning, the team was gathering for breakfast. Numbuh 4 still hadn't returned. The mood was gloomy, except for Numbuh 2, who was joyfully humming a tune.

"Hey, where's Numbuh 1?" he asked. Their leader had yet to join them.

"Said he had to make a phone call," replied Numbuh 5.

"I hope Numbuh 4's okay," said Numbuh 3 quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your _boyfriend_ is perfectly safe," said Numbuh 2 with a big grin on his face. Numbuh 5 was about to snap at him when Numbuh 1 entered the room.

"Bad news, team," said their leader. "I just called Numbuh 4's parents. They say he hasn't been there all night. This is serious, we need to form a…"

"Shh!" interrupted Numbuh 5. "Do you hear that?"

"It's just some trees rustling outside the window," said Numbuh 2 smugly. "Though whatever's making the tree shake that violently must be pretty big."

"Maybe it's Numbuh 4!" shouted Numbuh 3. Before her teammates could protest, she ran to the window and stuck her head outside. She looked around for about a minute. Seeing nothing, she sighed and turned around.

Suddenly, a figure leapt through the open window and grabbed Numbuh 3's arm!

INTERRUPT TRANSMISSION

I apologize. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I needed to update, so this is all I could do.

Flt. Sk.: Dragon talks often of things he desires to do, but very rarely does he follow through…it was not Floating Skull's intention to rhyme.

For those of you who haven't figured it out, this story takes place after C.A.K.E.D.F.O.U.R. I think that's all I need to say, so see you at my next update.

Flt. Sk.: Review on this pathetic story, or Floating Skull shall come and devour your soul! _Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_


	3. The new Numbuh 4

With school out of the way, it's time to continue.

Flt. Sk.: Floating Skull grows weary of your continuing procrastination!

…Who cares? I would like to thank my reviewers. I apologize for the fact that I'm not good at typing accents. I can't think of anything else to say, so enjoy!

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!

* * *

_

Suddenly, a figure leapt through the window and grabbed Numbuh 3's arm!

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She turned around to face her attacker. "Numbuh 4! Don't scare me like that!"

Numbuh 4 grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I lost my balance when I landed and I had to grab you to support myself. Are you hurt?"

Numbuh 3 shook her head. "Be more careful next time, you could hurt someone."

"By the way, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 1. "Why did you come in through the window? Traditionally, people use doors to enter and exit buildings."

"I didn't want to deal with yer mom and dad," answered Numbuh 4. "Anyway, guys, I wanted to apologize for last night." The group was speechless. Never had Numbuh 4 willingly apologized for something big like this. Especially when he was right. "I acted like a total jerk. I'm sorry."

"Hold up!" exclaimed Numbuh 5. "Why are you apologizing? If anything, we should be apologizing to you. You had every right to be angry with us."

"Maybe…" said Numbuh 4. "But that's no excuse for me acting like a jerk. I thought about what you guys said and realized that all of your reasoning was sound. If I were you, I'd probably do the same thing."

Numbuh 5 walked over to him. "Ok, who are you and what did you do with Numbuh 4?"

Numbuh 4 sighed. "It's me Numbuh 5, I just did a lot of soul searching last night. This isn't the first time I've been a jerk to you guys." Privately, they all agreed. But they hesitated in responding for fear of angering him. "I just think it's time for a brand new Numbuh 4."

"So does that mean no more pounding bad guys?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Are you kiddin'?" exclaimed Numbuh 4. "I'm gonna beat the crud outta the next villain I see!"

"So, all the intensity with none of the jerkiness?" said Numbuh 2. "I can live with that. Just learn how to swim and you're set."

"Numbuh 2!" scolded Numbuh 1. "There's no need for any of that!"

Numbuh 2 grinned. "What, afraid that our _little_ friend has a _short_ temper? Ha ha ha!" Numbuh's 1,3, and 5 tensed up, and waited for the explosion of rage from Numbuh 4.

Suddenly, Numbuh 4 burst out laughing. "Hahaha, short temper, and it's funny cuz I'm short, hahahahaha!"

Numbuh 5 walked over to him. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you are the _real_ Numbuh 4, right?" Everyone started looking suspicious.

Numbuh 4 looked nervous. "Of course it's me, who else could it be?"

His friends were not convinced. Numbuh 4 was thinking about making a run for it when Numbuh 3 stepped in front of him. She peered deep into his eyes, staring for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she said, "It's him. This is the real Numbuh 4."

Numbuh's 2,4, and 5 smiled, but Numbuh 1 was not convinced. "If you _are_ the real Numbuh 4, then would you mind submitting to a series of tests to verify who you are?"

"Of course I mind!" exclaimed Numbuh 4. "Who likes being hooked up to a bunch of wires?"

"Can't argue with that," muttered Numbuh 2 under his breath.

"But if that's the only way you'll believe me, than hook me up."

Numbuh 1 nodded and started walking towards the lab, followed by Numbuh 4. Numbuh's 2,3, and 5 brought up the rear.

_Later_

Numbuh's 1,2, and 5 were examining the results of the tests. Numbuh 3 was keeping Numbuh 4 company.

"Hmmmm," pondered Numbuh 2. "It looks like everything's normal. As far as I can tell, he's the real deal."

Numbuh 1 was silent for a moment, then gasped, "Of course! It's Negative Numbuh 4!"

Numbuh 5 shook her head. "Way ahead of you. Numbuh 5 already tested for negatrons. There wasn't a trace of even one."

Numbuh 2 sighed. "Look, we've run every test we can think of. The only other thing we can do is give him a cavity search. Any volunteers?" They all shuddered. "Face it, he just decided to change. But I doubt it will last. Tick him off enough, and he'll be back to normal."

"Numbuh 2's right," agreed Numbuh 5. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's some ice cream left with Numbuh 5's name on it."

"I've got some projects to finish up, so I'll catch you guys later," said Numbuh 2. "I'll tell Numbuh 4 the results on my way out." With that said, he left the room with Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 1 shook his head. "Something just doesn't feel right." He thought back to Numbuh 4's entrance. "I don't like this." He sighed. "I don't like this at all."

* * *

Well, chapter 2's finished. I hope you enjoyed.

Flt. Sk.: Floating Skull would enjoy the two puny muses being here so Floating Skull can make fun of them. Why did you leave them behind?

Because, they just act silly. This is a serious story; it requires a serious mood, even from the muses.

Anyway, I'll try and update more frequently. Oh, and I meant what I said about letting Floating Skull devour your soul if you don't review.

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_


	4. Better to be pissed off

I'd like to think that I'm doing a good job on timely updates.

Flt. Sk.: This is why Floating Skull says you should not think.

Quiet! Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers. I assure you, your time spent reading this will not be wasted.

Flt. Sk.: That Floating Skull finds hard to believe.

…I realized upon looking over my last chapter that I forgot the whole "INTERRUPT TRANSMISSION" stuff and whatnot. Sorry.

Well, let's get started.

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_

**TRANSMISSION REASTABLISHED**

"Hey, Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 4 on the bus a couple days later. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not, silly," giggled Numbuh 3. "Why would I?"

"Oh, no reason I guess." Numbuh 4 sat down.

"Isn't the morning sky just beautiful?" sighed Numbuh 3.

"Yeah, it reminds me of your eyes," replied Numbuh 4, leaning ever so slightly closer to Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 3 blushed. "Awww, you're so sweet."

"Man, Numbuh 5 thinks this is just getting weird," said Numbuh 5.

"I know," agreed Numbuh 2 from his spot next to her. "It almost looks like Numbuh 4's sweet talking Numbuh 3."

"I know Numbuh 5's gonna sound crazy, but I think we were better off with the old Numbuh 4."

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Numbuh 2. "I like not getting beat up by him anymore. Besides, the mood at the treehouse has never been more positive."

"I know," said Numbuh 5. "But without Numbuh 4's blind enthusiasm, the team just doesn't have the same drive we used to."

Numbuh 2 thought about this for a minute, then nodded. "It's so peaceful at the treehouse that I have a hard time motivating myself to do things. With the old Numbuh 4, things got broken so often that I knew I had keep things fixed. But now, it feels like I can put things off because I know nothing bad's gonna happen. Except for an occasional mission."

"So we need to get Numbuh 4 to revert back to normal," said Numbuh 5. "The question is, how?"

"Easy," said Numbuh 2. "Like I said, we just need to tick him off enough. Observe." He turned up front. "Hey, Numbuh 4!" he shouted across the bus. "Enjoying being with your _girlfriend_?"

Half the bus burst out with laughter. Numbuh 4 just blushed. Numbuh 3 on the other hand, was confused. "You have a girlfriend? Where is she?" Numbuh 4 gave a small chuckle, then continued his conversation, ignoring the question.

Numbuh 2 sighed. "Well, I tried, got any ideas?"

Numbuh 5 smiled. "Yeah, but we'll have to wait awhile."

_Later_

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Numbuh 2.

"If this doesn't work, nothing will," replied Numbuh 5 with a smug smirk on her face.

"Ok, but if we get caught, I had nothing to do with it."

"Your selflessness never ceases to amaze me," said Numbuh 5 with heavy sarcasm in her voice. Numbuh 2 was about to respond when Numbuh 5 shushed him. The bell had just rung for first period, and Numbuh 4 was walking towards his locker. He undid the lock and opened the door.

Huge, gigantic piles of Rainbow Monkeys came spewing out of his locker. Numbuh 4 was quickly entombed in a prison of multicolored fuzziness. All the while, speakers were blasting out the all too familiar theme song. Everyone in the hallway turned to look at the mountain of rainbows, then immediately started laughing when they saw whose locker it came from.

"Oh my gosh, Numbuh 4!" cried Numbuh 3, rushing to the scene. "Are you all right?" She extended a hand to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He took her hand and got to his feet. "But who would put a bunch of dolls in my locker."

Numbuh 3 looked confused. "You mean you're not mad. But you hate Rainbow Monkeys."

"Yeah," agreed Numbuh 4. "But you like them, so I'm not going to do anything to insult or harm them. You're my friend, and your feelings matter to me."

Numbuh 3 smiled at this statement. Everyone else in the area simply stood with their mouth agape. Never in their conscious recollection had Numbuh 4 ever hesitated to insult a Rainbow Monkey. Yet here he was, simply shrugging it off. In time, the crowd dispersed and proceeded to their classes. Numbuh's 2 and 5 just stood there.

"Hoo boy, this is hopeless," said Numbuh 2.

"I hate to agree with you, really, but you're right," sighed Numbuh 5.

"So, got anything…" Numbuh 2 was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. There was one on Numbuh 5's as well. They turned around to see…

"Ms. Thompson!" exclaimed Numbuh 5.

Their English teacher towered over them, a beacon of dread in the empty hallways. "Strange, I don't remember seeing you two in homeroom. And yet, here you are."

"We can explain…" started Numbuh 5.

"We'll talk about this after school. As for now, I suggest you get to your next class."

"But…" began Numbuh 2.

"NOW!"

That day at lunch, Numbuh's 2 and 5 were sulking over the morning's turn of events.

"Two failed plans and detention with Thompson," said Numbuh 5, her face buried in the cafeteria's 'Meat Surprise'.

Numbuh 2 sighed and proceeded to eat his last cookie. "Well, at least they're serving sugar cookies, my favorite. Numbuh 4's too." He stuffed an entire cookie into his mouth and proceeded to chew. Suddenly, he stopped. "Mfmfmffm fmmfmf mffmfmfm fjfmfmfmf."

"What?" exclaimed Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 2 swallowed his cookie and tried again. "Maybe our mission can still be salvaged."

"What are you talking about?" asked Numbuh 5. Numbuh 2 just held a finger to his lips and nudged his head slightly in Numbuh 4's direction, who was just sitting down with them.

"How's it goin', guys?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Not bad," replied Numbuh 2. "Say, that's some mighty fine lookin' cookies you got there." He stood up and went to stand by Numbuh 4. "It'd would be a shame if something were to happen to them." He picked up one of the cookies and slowly took a massive bite out of them. He looked expectantly at Numbuh 4.

"Ya know what, Numbuh 2?" said Numbuh 4 softly.

"Yeah?" replied Numbuh 2, waiting for Numbuh 4 to snap.

"I've always admired how you don't care about your outward appearance. You stay true to who you are." Numbuh 4 stood up with his tray and went to sit with Numbuh 1.

"Wow, I can't believe he just took that." Numbuh 2 sat there eating the rest of his food while Numbuh 5 just shook her head. Then it hit him. "Hey! He just insulted me! I don't believe. Numbuh 4 beat me! Without even throwing a punch!"

Numbuh 5 just sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I guess we have no choice. Numbuh 2, do have a camera?"

"Yeah, I always keep a spare camera on hand. You never know when you're going to need one."

Numbuh 5 just grinned.

Later, in Ms. Thompson's English Class, the class was in the middle of sharing reports they had to write over the weekend. Numbuh 5 had just finished hers, a stunning report on how the Mongols invaded China. As she sat down she gave Numbuh 2 the signal. Their plan was about to reveal itself.

"Ok class, the only person left is…ugh…Wallabee Beetles," groaned Ms. Thompson.

Numbuh 4 proudly stood up and marched to the front of the room. He was about to begin when Ms. Thompson told him to wait. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Pepto-Bismol. "Ok, now you may begin."

Numbuh 4 began recounting his report on the adventures of Lewis and Clark. Surprisingly, no only did it make since, but it was captivating as well. He had the class's full attention, save for two young operatives.

With attention fixed on Numbuh 4, no one noticed Numbuh 5 sneaking around him. In one quick motion, she grabbed the legs of his pants and yanked downward.

Silence ensued for a few seconds, and a blinding flash covered the area, allowing Numbuh 5 to retreat undetected. Then, the class exploded into the laughter. Numbuh 4 was as red as a beet as he hastily pulled up his pants.

That afternoon, at the tree house, the kids gathered in the living room.

"Hey, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 3. "I heard that someone shanked you today during English class. Is that true?"

Before he could respond, Numbuh 2 cut in. "You bet he did! I even got a picture of it. Wanna see it?" He extended the photo towards her. Numbuh 4 reached to intercept it, but he was too slow.

"You wear heart covered boxers?" She tried the stifle her giggles, but soon gave up as she collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Heh heh, I guess it was pretty funny," said Numbuh 4, redness slowly crawling up his cheeks.

"Hold up," said Numbuh 5. "Are you telling Numbuh 5 that after everything that happened today, you're not in the least bit pissed off?"

"Nope," replied Numbuh 4. "I can't think any good thing about being pissed off."

"Well," said Numbuh 2. "It's a lot better than being pissed on."

Numbuh 4 burst out with laughter and joined Numbuh 3 on the floor. Numbuh 1 just looked at his teammates and shook his head.

* * *

**Downloading target specs…**

**Subject: Nigel Uno  
Power…87  
Speed…72  
Possesses great leadership skills. Tends to take life too seriously.**

**Subject: Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr.  
Power…55  
Speed…25  
Technology expert. Possesses little common sense.**

**Subject: Kuki Sanban  
Power…44  
Speed…110  
Medical officer. Carefree nature keeps the team in good spirits. Very naive and oblivious to what's going on around her.**

**Subject: Wallabee Beetles  
Power…100  
Speed…95  
Greatest warrior of the team. Intelligence is low. Becomes corrupted with power.**

**Subject: Abigail Lincoln  
Power…78  
Speed…90  
Second in command. Tends to be impatient and sometimes indecisive.**

"You have done well, my faithful servant."

"Thank you, master. I live to serve you."

"Now, begin Phase 2."

"At once my liege."

"Soon, my plan shall come to fruition, and the Kids Next Door shall be destroyed! Ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**INTERRUPT TRANSMISSION**

Another chapter completed. I would like to thank my reviewers again. But I've noted that not all of you have reviewed. Floating Skull has claimed three souls thus far.

Flt. Sk.: Nothing gives Floating Skull more pleasure than devouring unworthy souls.

Yes. For the record, I am not, I repeat, NOT satanic. I just have an evil muse that I use to my advantage. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then.

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_


	5. The gathering darkness

I apologize for my slow update. Besides my job, things kept coming up.

Flt. Sk.: Make all the excuses you want, the respect you seek will never be yours.

Shut up. Anyway, things will heat up today. I hope you enjoy it.

Flt. Sk.: The only thing you hope is that puny reviewers will shower you with praise.

Don't insult my fans. They seem to enjoy it, so I'm happy.

Flt. Sk.: Whatever…_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_

**TRANSMISSION REASTABLISHED**

Three weeks had gone by since Numbuh's 2 and 5 attempted to get Numbuh 4 to revert to normal. Since then, things seemed to have improved at the tree house. However, suspicions remained about Numbuh 4.

"Look, Numbuh 1," sighed Numbuh 5, one Saturday afternoon. "People change, apparently even Numbuh 4."

"It just doesn't add up," said an exasperated Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 4 leaves, about twelve hours pass, and he shows back up a completely different person."

"He just did some soul searching, like he said," argued Numbuh 5. "People do that at some point in their life."

"It's not just a matter of soul searching; no one can change that much that fast. Look at him! It's like he's not even trying to keep calm. It seems like it's completely embedded into his personality!"

Numbuh 5 thought about this for a minute. "Hmmm…that does seem odd. But, I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Yo, guys," said Numbuh 2, stepping into the room. "Does anyone know where Numbuh 4 is?"

Numbuh 1 narrowed his eyes. "You mean he's not here?"

"No, he's been gone since after breakfast," replied Numbuh 2.

"Hmmmm…ya know, Numbuh 5 hasn't seen him either. He doesn't cause any more riots so I don't think about him half the time. So I hardly know if he's there or not unless I have to talk to him."

Numbuh 1 looked distressed at this news. After all, it was well lunchtime. And Numbuh 4 wasn't known for missing meals. "Did you try tracing him?"

"Well, yeah," said Numbuh 2, slightly annoyed. "But I couldn't find a signal. Not anywhere on Earth. And I called the Moonbase, he's not there either."

"Why don't you ask Numbuh 3?" suggested Numbuh 5. "She and Numbuh 4 have been getting chummy lately. And I bet he just accidentally hit the 'off' switch."

"Good idea," agreed Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 2, go get Numbuh 3."

As Numbuh 2 left the room, Numbuh 1 sat deeply in thought. Numbuh 4 had always tended to be a bit rash. But he never just left without telling someone. Not usually, anyways. And the drastic change in his behavior, he was at a loss to explain. The most obvious answer was that someone had replaced him. But all tests confirms him to be, well, him. And even if he didn't trust them, he knew that Numbuh 3 had sort of a sixth sense for these types of things. Or least Rainbow Monkeys, but still…

"You wanted to see me?" asked Numbuh 3 as she stepped in the room.

"Yes," replied Numbuh 1. "We wanted to know if you knew where Numbuh 4 was."

"I dunno," said Numbuh 3. "Probably at home, why?"

"Numbuh 1 still thinks somethin's up with Numbuh 4," answered Numbuh 5.

"What, that again?" exclaimed Numbuh 3, her demeanor changing to that of annoyance.

"I'm just sure not that he's who he claims to be, things don't add up," stated Numbuh 1.

"So?" said Numbuh 3. "You're just too uptight. Get a grip or something!"

"Look, I'm just looking out for the team," said Numbuh 1.

"From what? Wally's a good person! Just cuz he's changed doesn't mean he's a danger to us!" shouted Numbuh 3. Numbuh 1 was about to respond when Numbuh 4 walked in, carrying a brown paper bag.

"What's with all the racket? I could hear it from downstairs," asked Numbuh 4.

"Where have you been?" demanded Numbuh 1. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Numbuh 4 looked uncomfortable. "I was…well…doing some stuff…"

"Like what?" yelled Numbuh 1. "And why was your tracer off?"

"Don't yell at him!" screamed Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 4 sighed. "Look, I turned my tracer off so no one would know where I was. I was getting something." He reached into the bag and pulled out a small box. "I've saving up my money to buy it. It was supposed to be a surprise." He opened the box to reveal a pendant. On it was a beautiful heart-shaped amulet.

"Wow…" said Numbuh 3 softly. "It's beautiful."

"It's yours," said Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 went wide-eyed. "R-R-R-Really? Numbuh 4 nodded. He took it and hooked it around her neck. "Oh, thank you, Wally! It's beautiful!" She reached over and grabbed him in a huge embrace. Numbuh 4 did not seem opposed to this reaction. On the contrary, he seemed to be enjoying it. When Numbuh 3 let go, she blushed and ran off to her room. Numbuh 4 followed.

"See, I told you, Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 5. "Nothing's wrong, Numbuh 4's just sweet on Numbuh 3."

"Numbuh 4 the romantic type? Who'd a thunk it?" asked Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 1 remained silent. He was sure something was up. But before he could think about it, his eyes started to droop.

"Yo, I don't know about ya'll, but Numbuh 5's getting' sleepy all of a sudden."

"Yeah, me too," replied Numbuh 2. A few seconds later, they were both out cold.

Numbuh 1 struggled to stay awake, but soon the silence of sleep soon engulfed him.

* * *

Numbuh 3 was in her room, admiring her new pendant when Numbuh 4 stepped int. "Oh, Numbuh 4! Thanks again for the necklace! But why'd you buy it for me?" 

Numbuh 4 looked uncomfortable. "Well, the fact is I…well…"

"Yes?"

"Numbuh 3…Kuki, I think you're really special and you mean a lot to me. You make everyday better somehow, and this is to show how much I care about you."

"Oh, Wally," replied Numbuh 3 softly. "I really care about you, too."

They stood there, facing each other, neither one realizing that they were slowly moving towards one another. As their faces drew closer, they both knew what would happen and yet neither sought to stop it. Their lips slowly touched, and an understanding was reached. The kiss deepened, but still neither one broke it.

When at last it did break, they stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. Both were in complete shock, trying to tell if what happened was real, or just some kind of crazy dream.

* * *

Numbuh 1 slowly opened his eyes to find that he was chained to a wall. He looked around to see that Numbuh's 2 and 5 had suffered similar fates. They were in a stone chamber with one door to one side and a monitor on the other side of the room. He looked up to find that several security cameras lined the ceiling. Whoever their host was, he wanted to make sure they didn't leave. 

"Numbuh 2! Numbuh 5! Wake up!" called Numbuh 1.

"Wha…what?" said Numbuh 5 groggily. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," replied Numbuh 2. "But the décor is horrible."

"It's a dungeon, Numbuh 2," said Numbuh 1 dryly. "It's not supposed to be good."

"So who would want us in a dungeon?" asked Numbuh 5.

Her question was soon answered as the door opened. The kids gasped as they saw the face of their captor.

It was…

**INTERRUPT** **TRANSMISSION**

Flt. Sk.: Floating Skull hates mushy romance scenes, or romance of any type. The only salvation of this chapter was the kidnapping of the puny mortal children.

I'm sorry if the romance scene seemed bland. I'm not good at writing them yet. But I will get better.

Flt. Sk.: Floating Skull prays that this does not happen.

That's it, no souls for you today!

Flt. Sk.: Skull!

In any case, I eagerly await your opinions. Constructive criticism is welcome. But Flames only make Floating Skull more powerful, so it's not recommended. I will try to have the next chapter up soon.

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_


	6. The darkness revealed

Greetings once again. I hope you enjoyed my cliffhanger. I did.

Flt. Sk.: You would enjoy the passing by of a random mortal pedestrian.

…Why do I keep you around?

Flt. Sk.: To do the disclaimer for this pathetic story.

Which you never do.

Flt. Sk.: Very well. Floating Skull shall announce the aforementioned disclaimer. The Kids Next Door belong to neither DRX9 nor Floating Skull.

Thank you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It will throw a wrench into everything that's happened thus far.

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull! _

**TRANSMISSION REEASTABLISHED **

"Negative Numbuh 4!" cried Numbuh 1. "I should have known!"

"Ah, the operative word: should," replied Negative Numbuh 4. "We all should have done a lot of things. But one thing you never should do is cross me."

Negative Numbuh 4 had not changed much apart from his clothing, which was all black. Short, blonde, and with a fake brown goatee, only one difference was noticed by the captives.

"What's with the thing on your head?" asked Numbuh 2.

"It looks like a tiara," said Numbuh 5 with a smirk.

"Oh, you mean this?" Negative Numbuh 4 took the object in question off his head. Indeed, it looked like a tiara, but there was a large jewel in the center, and strange runes covered the crown. "This is the Dreamcrown…"

"Since when does the big, bad Negative Numbuh 4 wear girl stuff?" interrupted Numbuh 5 with a laugh. Numbuh 2 started laughing, but Numbuh 1 remained silent.

"Funny, laugh while you can," said Negative Numbuh 4. "It won't be long before you're silenced for good. But don't worry," he said, noting the terrified looks on their faces, now empty of laughter. "Much has to happen before you all die."

"What did you do with Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4?" exclaimed Numbuh 5.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied with evil grin across his face. "But enough about that, I'm sure you're all wondering what the Dreamcrown is."

"What we'd like to know," said Numbuh 1. "Is where we are."

An evil smirk covered Negative Numbuh 4's face. "You are in my fortress. An impenetrable keep rivaled by none other."

"And let me guess, we're in the Negative World," asked Numbuh 2.

"But of course. My, you really are the opposite of your foolish negative counterpart. But before we continue, I'm getting rather parched. Bring water to Dungeon A!" he barked into what appeared to be a communication device he had pulled from his pocket.

Not a minute had passed before a girl opened the door carrying a pitcher of water and a cup. Negative Numbuh 4 smiled. "I'm sure you all know Negative Numbuh 3."

"What are doing Negative Numbuh 3?" cried Numbuh 2. "Why are you serving this guy? He's pure evil!"

"No," replied Negative Numbuh 3 softly. "My master has unified the world, ridding it of war and oppression. Under his rule, we will soon usher in a golden age of prosperity."

"What are you, nuts?" yelled Numbuh 1. "He doesn't care about the world! All he wants is as much power as he can get his grubby little hands on!"

"My master warned me of those who would not see the righteousness of his vision. For you I share no sympathy." Without another word, Negative Numbuh 3 left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What did you do to her?" exclaimed Numbuh 5. "The Negatives don't follow you anymore."

"All will be explained shortly, my friends." He took a drink of the water, reminding the positive operatives how thirsty they were. "It started when you interfering runts had me sent to the broccoli mines. The mines, you see, are an invariable maze. Not even I can properly navigate my way through them. I wandered around for weeks, having to survive off the broccoli and any moisture that fell from the ceiling."

"Why didn't you just go out the way you came in?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Alas, I was brought in blindfolded via one of my tunneling vehicles. They left before I could follow them," answered Negative Numbuh 4. "I thought I would die down there. However, my luck soon changed when I discovered the Dreamcrown buried in a long forgotten broccoli deposit. When I put it on my head, everything changed. I could feel the life-force of anyone nearby. I used that power to navigate my way out. When I finally exited that accursed place, there was no one. I walked the fields for hours before I found a cabin. The old man living there recognized the Dreamcrown. His ancestor had sealed away the object in a cave hundreds of years ago. The large deposits of broccoli eventually uncovered it. It has the power to manipulate dream energy: the human subconscious. He asked that I return the Dreamcrown to where I found it, and that fool believed that I would do it!"

"It was not long before I came upon some of my former troops. They were not happy to see me, but their minds were full of confusion. I had ruled for so long that many did not know how to handle this new freedom. I told them that I had changed, and would lead the world to a golden age. While I spoke to them, the Dreamcrown spoke to their subconscious. It made them trusting of me without them realizing it. They willing followed me as I re-recruited most of my past army. However, it seemed that if I told anyone of the crown's power, they would become immune to its control."

"So all we have do is tell everyone the truth!" interrupted Numbuh 5.

"No quite," replied Negative Numbuh 4. "They won't believe you. I myself must tell them for the spell to break. Now where was I? Ah, yes, things were going well when another fateful day occurred. I was attacked by an operative who refused to be swayed. Yes, Negative Numbuh 86 was quite a foe, but thanks to her, I discovered a new power. By coming in contact with someone, I could drain away their dream energy. With her dream energy gone, Negative Numbuh 86's body became a lifeless shell. It was almost as if her soul had been taken."

"You monster!" cried Numbuh 2. "You can't just play with people's souls like that! It's…It's blasphemy!"

"Save your preaching, lard boy," said Negative Numbuh 4. "Absorbing dream energy had another unexpected side effect. It allowed me to manipulate the physical world around me. Armed with this new knowledge, I quickly took back control of this world, ciphering the dream energy of all who opposed me, each one making me more powerful than you could possibly imagine. I've been plotting my revenge ever since."

"And what then?" asked Numbuh 1. "What do you plan on doing after we're out of the way?"

Negative Numbuh 4 smiled. "Simple. Take over your world."

"You'll never win!" cried Numbuh 5. "Kids Next Door Global Command knows all about you! They'll never let you control them!"

"I've already thought about that," answered Negative Numbuh 4. "You see, once I collect enough dream energy, will destroy the nexus that separates the two worlds. They will merge, and the positive and negative population shall share the same planet. But everyone will be dazed and confused from the merger. In that state, it will be easy to control your people. And if not, then I'll simply increase my power, if you catch my drift."

"You'll never get away with this!" shouted Numbuh 1. "Somehow, someway, we will stop you!"

"And how will you do that?" asked Negative Numbuh 4.

As Numbuh 1 struggled with an answer, the door swung open. An operative carrying an unconscious Numbuh 3 entered the room. The kids gasped, not at the condition of their comrade, but at the identity of the one holding her.

Standing there, with a wicked smile on his face, was Numbuh 4

**INTERRUPT TRANSMISSION**

Flt. Sk.: Ah, there is nothing like betrayal to create joy in Floating Skull.

To those of you reading, don't worry. I can almost guarantee that this isn't going in the direction it looks like. But you never know, you'll have read to find out. Until then, ponder this turn of events and remember, reviews are most appreciated!

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul!_


	7. The strongest warrior

I have some apologizing to do.

Flt. Sk.: Apologizing is for weak pathetic mortals such as yourself.

It has been almost three weeks since I've updated. Those who enjoyed this story have been kept in suspense for that long. I temporarily lost my motivation to do this. However, I want to do this again, and you can expect updates faster than ever.

Flt. Sk.: Floating Skull would hate this except that these stories are the only reason Floating Skull exists.

I'm done talking, so enjoy the story.

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_

**TRANSMISSION REESTABLISHED**

A lone aircraft piloted its way into the docking bay of the now empty Sector V treehouse. Upon its arrival, a single female operative emerged from the ship. The disappearance of Numbuh's 1 through 5 had not gone unnoticed by KND Global Command. She had been sent to investigate.

"What could have happened to those idiots?" thought the girl to herself as she explored the deserted halls. After searching for an hour, she took out a device to scan the treehouse for anything suspicious, something she regretted not doing sooner. "Hmm…no sign of Father. No ice cream, no toilet paper, no dental gear. It's like they just vanished. Wait a second, I'm picking up negatrons. This can't be right, it says that the source of the negatrons should be right…" She was cut off as ten negative operatives rushed her. She was bound, gagged, and taken as their prisoner.

* * *

"Numbuh 4! What are you doing?" gasped Numbuh 1.

"Don't tell me you've joined up with _him_!" exclaimed Numbuh 2, who was using his head to indicate Negative Numbuh 4.

"As deliciously evil as it would be to have you believe you friend had turned against you, he hasn't," sighed Negative Numbuh 4. "Besides, I keep deceptions like that for my evilest schemes."

"Hold up," said Numbuh 5. "You say Numbuh 4 hasn't betrayed us. Yet he's standing right there. And he can't be you because you're right here. Numbuh 5 smells a dirty lie."

"Obviously, he used the Dreamcrown to control Numbuh 4's brain," deduced Numbuh 1.

"You've been paying attention," said Negative Numbuh 4. "And of course, I attempted to do that. But while Positive Numbuh 4 isn't big on the intelligence department, his loyalty to his so-called friends was unbreakable." This statement shot renewed guilt through the minds of the three positive operatives. "Anyway," continued Negative Numbuh 4. "To explain about Numbuh 4. You see, I had been monitoring your team for some time. I knew I would have to isolate one of your team members in such a way as to not arouse suspicion. I couldn't risk you discovering my plan and having the KND launch a full assault on the negative world. There was a slight chance that they could convince my soldiers to turn against me. The chances were slim to nil, but way too high for my taste.

"Get to the point!" shouted Numbuh 1, brow furrowed in impatience.

"My, my. What a temper we have on this one." Negative Numbuh 4 walked over to where Numbuh 1 was chained. "But I'd watch that tongue if I were you. You never know when you might lose it, eh?" Numbuh 1 swallowed hard, but remained silent. "I thought so. Moving on, I considered kidnapping Positive Numbuh 4 while he was stuck on that island, but I thought better of it, considering that I had no idea when you would return to collect him. If I knew that it would have taken you three days, well, that would have been more than enough time. But as it was, I waited until after you rescued him. After he stormed out, I made my move, knowing that you would give him time to work the rage out of his system. My troops were easily able to overtake him and bring him to me. Following that, of course, was my failed attempt to recruit him into my army. However I had already planned for that. I had already created an artificial base. What I needed was a sample of Positive Numbuh 4's DNA. Having acquired that, I infused the sample into the artificial base to create a Cybernetically Induced Duplicate, or CID as I like to call it, of Positive Numbuh 4."

"So let me get this straight," said Numbuh 2, trying to rephrase all of that for his confused comrades. "You made sort of a half-robot, half-clone of Numbuh 4?"

"You're on the right track," agreed Negative Numbuh 4. "But it's a bit more complicated than that. The technology used to create it goes far beyond your ability to understand." Ignoring the annoyed looks on the faces of his prisoners, he continued. "Basically, I used a cybernetic base so he would be completely under my control. But I infused it with a DNA sample to prevent him from being detected by any of your scanners. Not even Positive Numbuh 3 here could tell the difference. And of course, for an added touch, I used another one of my many machines program all Positive Numbuh 4's memories into CID."

"You're sick, you know that?" asked Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 5 can't believe that you'd sink this low!"

"Yeah," agreed Numbuh 2. "Where's Numbuh 4?"

"Positive Numbuh 4 has been placed in suspended animation down in Dungeon Z. Allow me to show you." Negative Numbuh 4 went over to a control panel next to the large view screen on the opposite wall. After pressing several buttons, a picture of Numbuh 4 appeared on the screen. He was inside a glass tube, and appeared to be sleeping. "Peaceful, isn't he? Don't worry, he will suffer quite gruelingly once he his awakened. Though he might find some slight happiness from the knowledge that he had at least one true friend."

"What are you talking about?" asked Numbuh 2. "We're all Numbuh 4's friends." Numbuh's 1 and 5 nodded in agreement.

Negative Numbuh 4 laughed. "Are you? Are you really? During the past weeks, only Positive Numbuh 1 saw through my deception. Everyone else was so willing to accept that he had changed because deep down, you hate him. You wanted nothing more than for the Numbuh 4 as you know him to disappear.

"No," said Numbuh 5 shakily. "That's not true."

"It is," said Negative Numbuh 4 darkly. "It's time for you to stop living a lie."

Silence rang in the room for several minutes. To break it, Numbuh 1 asked, "So what is your master plan? You obviously have one."

"True," agreed Negative Numbuh 4. "Originally, I was simply going have Positive Numbuh 4 witness your slow and painful deaths. Then I would have tortured him, day in and day out until he succumbed to the pain. However, I noticed something during my observations that changed all that." He turned towards CID. "Take her to Dungeon C. I can't risk her waking up during this."

"Yes, my master," replied CID. He left the room, carrying Numbuh 3's still limp body.

"Now, where was I?" said the evil operative to himself. "Ah, yes. I noticed that Numbuh's 3 and 4 had a mutual affection for one another. I decided to play on that. After the sleeping gas was released on you, CID had the pendant I had him give her deploy a stronger sleeping gas, which is why she still sleeps. I think you can see where I'm going with this. But here's a clue, a weak enough mind can be completely taken over. If I charge the Dreamcrown with my energy, then place it on one with a weak mind, the victim will follow my every whim, regardless of personal feelings." Negative Numbuh 4 laughed. A foul, sinister laugh that sent chills down the spines of his captives. "So, anyone know what I'm going to do?"

Numbuh 1 thought for a minute. "Of course! If Numbuh 3 hasn't woken back up yet, then the last image she has is that of the one she cares most for betraying her. It must have put her mind in a very delicate state. You plan on controlling her and pitting her against Numbuh 4, who doesn't know about the Dreamcrown's powers!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Negative Numbuh 4. "A brilliant plan if I do say so myself. Positive Numbuh 4 will experience a torture far beyond what I could do by myself."

"Do have any idea how wrong it is to mess with people's feelings?" asked Numbuh 5.

"No, but I plan on finding out!" Before Negative Numbuh 4 could continue, a boy entered the room with an urgent look on his face. "This had better be important Numbuh 112. I gave explicit instructions not to be bothered while I talk to the prisoners."

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 4, sir, but an enemy agent was spotted in Positive Sector V's treehouse. She was apprehended and brought here. We await further commands."

"Who was it?" demanded Negative Numbuh 4.

"It was Positive Numbuh 86." The captives gasped.

Negative Numbuh 4 smiled. "Take her to the arena."

"At once, sir," replied Negative Numbuh 112. He left the room.

"Well, my friends," said Negative Numbuh 4, turning back to the positive operatives. "I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I must leave. Don't worry, though, there's gonna be a show on later. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and don't try to escape, those chains are made of solid titanium. You won't break them. Bye," and with that, he left.

The operatives didn't speak, the hopelessness of the situation had finally sunk into them. More than once, Numbuh 1 tried to come up an escape plan, but failed to rouse his friends from their stupors.

Hours later, CID reentered the room. "Get ready, worms. There's a fight about to happen at the arena," he turned on the view screen to show the arena with many cheering negative operatives. Neither of the captives paid much attention until they heard a familiar voice. They raised their heads to discover Numbuh 86 screaming to be released. The operatives carrying her threw her to the ground and went back into the hallway from which they came. The gate closed behind them, preventing her escape. The gate on the opposite side of the arena opened. Out from it stepped Numbuh 3. She was dressed in a black jump suit, and on top of her head rested the Dreamcrown.

"Numbuh 3?" exclaimed Numbuh 86. "What are you doing here? Never mind, help me find a way out of here, now! That's an order!"

Numbuh 3, ignoring the order, ran over to Numbuh 86 and delivered a right hook to the face. Before she could register what was happening, Numbuh 3 kneed her in the gut. Numbuh 86 began to fall, but in one quick movement, Numbuh 3 had circled around her and grabbed her in a headlock. Numbuh's 1,2, and 5 watched in horror as Numbuh 86 screamed in pain. Numbuh 3 kept squeezing tighter and tighter, until Numbuh 86's body went limp.

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

Well, I hope you enjoyed. I put a lot of effort into making up this stuff.

Flt. Sk.: Floating Skull thinks that you should put more effort into destruction and betrayal.

That's why you shouldn't think. Anyway, no souls were devoured last time because of my tardy update. But today, Floating Skull might just a good meal. After all, according to the hit counter, only a small number of you reviewed. You might just want to consider it. In the meantime, expect a quick update.

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_


	8. The nexus closed

It's time for another chapter. Can you dig it?

Flt. Sk.: Pathetic mortals such as yourself should not attempt to seem cool.

Whaddya mean? I am cool.

Flt. Sk.: Yes, and Floating Skull is not permanently engulfed in fire.

You're not? Could've fooled me.

Flt. Sk.: ……

Enough bickering, the nice people want to read the chapter. And thanks for the reviews, only 10 souls had to be devoured. (Cackles evilly)

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_

**TRANSMISSION REESTABLISHED**

"So, any ideas, team?" asked Numbuh 1. He received no answer from his team, or from the still unconscious Numbuh 86, who had been brought their dungeon after the fight. "Cheer up, guys, we can still when!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" said Numbuh 5 testily. "In case you haven't noticed, we're a little short of help. Numbuh 3's being controlled by the Dreamcrown, Numbuh 4's in some dungeon, and Numbuh 86 is out cold. And even with their help, we couldn't win. Face it, it's over!"

Feeling that this was going to lead to a major argument between his friends, Numbuh 2 decided to intervene. "I've got an idea." The others stopped arguing to look at him. "Negative Numbuh 4 said that having Numbuh 3 wear the Dreamcrown allows him complete control over her, right?" The others nodded. "Then we just have to take it off of her. Then we could use it to fight back."

"Nice theory," said a voice from the door. The kids turned to see CID. "You see, it's not just wearing the crown that grants the control. Master uses it as a catalyst to force his dream energy into Positive Numbuh 3. With her mind in turmoil, she can't resist it. So you see, it would take some time after the removal for the affects to wear off."

"So, we'll just hide," said Numbuh 2 confidently.

"Okay, smart guy," replied CID. "Just how do you plan on getting the Dreamcrown? You're no match for my master's strongest warrior. You all saw what she did to Positive 86." Numbuh 2 remained silent. "But let's pretend that your plan worked and Positive Numbuh 3 broke free, what then? Even if you knew how to use the Dreamcrown, which you don't, you would have to acquire more dream energy, because master has more than enough in reserve to handle you. And there's still his army. Thousands of troops, all completely loyal to him. Do you still think you can win?"

"We'll find a way!" exclaimed Numbuh 5. "We're the Kids Next Door, and we never quit!"

CID smiled. "Are you trying to convince me? Or are you trying to convince yourself?" Numbuh 5 gave no reply. "Well, whatever, I didn't come down here to talk. The master is about to unite the worlds, and he wants you to watch." He turned the monitor back on to the arena, where Negative Numbuh 4 stood alone in the center. He was muttering incomprehensible words to himself.

As time passed, he seemed to radiate a light from his body. Dim at first, but slowly became brighter. As this continued, something changed. It was nothing apparent, but all present could feel that a change had taken place. Then, things started to appear. Buildings and landscape not native to this region began merging with the negative world. People, too, were appearing. All were confused at this startling change in scenery. Just beyond the arena, the KND Sector V treehouse began to emerge from out of nowhere. Two people appeared inside the arena.

"Oh, great," said Numbuh 5. "It's the last person in the world I wanted to see. It's…"

"Cree," interrupted Numbuh 2, his voice filled with joy. Numbuh 5 just sighed and shook her head.

"And Chad's with her!" exclaimed Numbuh 1, voice filled with anger rather than pleasure. "If they're so close to the treehouse, then they must have been launching an assault."

"Look!" shouted Numbuh 5. "They're attacking Negative Numbuh 4! Numbuh 5 can't believe she's saying this but go Cree!"

Cree and Chad had about reached Negative Numbuh 4 when he threw out his hand. They stopped instantly, seemingly held in a trance. Then, Negative Numbuh 4 retracted his hand and thrust it again, causing Cree and Chad to be flung backward into the wall a good thirty feet away.

"Well," said CID. "Do you still think you stand any chance at all?" He received no answer.

* * *

Negative Numbuh 3 was walking down one of the castle's corridors. She came upon a room guarded by two soldiers. "Remove the prisoner from stasis at once!" she ordered.

"Numbuh 4 ordered that he remain like this until he ordered otherwise!" responded one of the guards.

"Well, who do think sent me, stupid! Numbuh 4 ordered me to eliminate the prisoner, and he wants him to feel every bit of it. Of course, I could just tell him that you two wouldn't allow me to do my job, I'm sure he'll understand."

The guards quickly turned to a computer panel. They fiddled with it for a few minutes. Then the guard who spoke earlier turned and said, "The prisoner is awaking, you may proceed."

Inside the cell, a lone prisoner awakes from a long nap.

"Huh? What the crud happened?" asked Positive Numbuh 4 to no one in particular. "One minute I get grabbed by some robots, the next I'm here." He sighed, "I guess Numbuh 5 was right, it's really not a good idea to run off in the middle of the ni…wait, what was that?" He looks up to see that Negative Numbuh 3 had just entered the room and was closing the door. She pulled out a sword that had been sheathed by her side. Raising it over her head, she charged forward.

"_Cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud!_"

**INTERRUPT TRANSMISSION**

I'm sorry that it was short, but this seemed like a good cliffhanger.

Flt. Sk.: It seems to Floating Skull that all good mortals are held captive and do nothing but talk.

Don't worry, there will be plenty of action soon. Just be patient, and review to avoid having your soul devoured.

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_


	9. The turning tide

I am so sorry for being unable to update. I had work last week, and when I didn't someone else was tying up the computer. And last Thursday, there was a thunderstorm so that was a no-go. Anyway, I hope this will be worth your wait.

Flt. Sk.: Floating Skull believes that this would not be worth it if you were paid to read it.

Shut up! In any case, I will leave you to the story now.

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_

_Chapter 9:  
The turning tide_

**TRANSMISSION REESTABLISHED**

"So it's come to this, being trapped in a small room with my baby sister and her stupid friends."

"Aw, shut up Cree," said Numbuh 5 irritably.

"Or what?" challenged Chad. "You're gonna use your little kiddy toys on us? Oh, I'm so scared!"

"You should be, traitor," exclaimed Numbuh 1. "You know as well as anyone how deadly our arsenal can be!"

"Look, everyone, we may not like each other, but our only chance is to pool our resources and work together to beat the negatives," pointed out Numbuh 2.

"Numbuh 2's right," agreed Numbuh 1. "Alone we don't stand a chance. Together, we might find a way." He turned his attention to the teenagers. "What say you?"

Chad looked at Cree. She hesitated, then nodded slightly. Chad turned to Numbuh 1. "Ok, we'll help you."

"Awww…isn't that precious?" said CID sarcastically, having just entered the room. "The little losers are forming a pact. As if it'll help. The bunch of you couldn't beat me, let alone my master."

"You seem pretty cocky, considering we're all chained up," said Numbuh 5. "Why don't you let me loose and we'll see who would win!"

"Hmmm…well, it's your funeral." CID walked over to the control panel and pressed a button. The chains binding Numbuh 5 to the wall opened, and she fell to the ground. "Well, have at it!"

"With pleasure!" cried Numbuh 5. She charged at CID in an attempt to pin him to the wall. However, as she reached him, CID quickly sidestepped and spun his leg along the ground to trip Numbuh 5. She broke her fall with her hands and quickly rolled out of the way of CID's elbow drop. Numbuh 5 tried to get up, but was too slow to dodge CID's fist. He hit her squarely in the jaw, thrusting her backward on to the floor.

"Numbuh 5!" cried Numbuh's 1 and 2 in unison.

"Oh, get up Abby!" yelled Cree.

"Heh heh heh, you don't get it, do you?" laughed CID.

"Get what? That you're nuts?" asked Chad.

Ignoring the question, CID continued. "I have all of Positive Numbuh 4's memories. I have recollections of every adventure, every problem, and every battle he's ever faced. Do you know what that means?"

"It means that you've also witnessed the rest of us battle and act in many situations," replied Numbuh 1. "With your computerized brain, you most likely have synthesized these memories directly to the part that lets you make decisions, thus allowing you to easily predict any action we would make."

"Very good, Nigel," replied CID. He turned to Numbuh 5. "As baldy said, there is no move that you could make that I would not already know."

"Oh yeah!" cried Numbuh 5. "Predict this!" She ran up to the wall and jumped, using her foot to propel herself. She was preparing to thrust her leg outward for a kick when CID met her in midair. He used the force of his movement to slam her into the ground.

"No! Get up, Numbuh 5!" cried Numbuh 2.

CID stood up. He lifted is foot as if too smash her head into the ground. But before it fell, two kids rushed into the room.

"CID! It's happened, just like Numbuh 4 said it would," said the first one.

CID put his foot down. "Well, then. It looks like I've got work to do. Chain this girl back up." He left the room as the kids chained up Numbuh 5. When they finished, they followed CID's lead.

The others looked at Numbuh 5, trying to determine if she was conscious. "Numbuh 5, are you all right?" asked her leader with compassion in his voice.

Numbuh 5 lifted her head and smiled. "I'm better then okay, I'm gonna get us outta this joint."

"Did you hit your head or something? You're being dumber than usual," replied Cree.

"Just sit back and watch." Numbuh 5 manipulated something in her right hand. It was a tiny rock. She flicked it across the room, hitting a button on the control panel. Her chains were once again opened. She ran over to the panel and released the others.

"Great job, Numbuh 5!" exclaimed Numbuh 1.

"But where did you get that rock from?" asked Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 5 smiled again. "When CID slammed me into the ground, some shards of the floor flew up. I managed to grab one before I was chained up again."

"Not bad, but this doesn't mean I like you," said Chad.

"Don't worry," replied Numbuh 5. "The feeling's mutual."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Cree. "Let's go!"

* * *

The sound of chains hitting the floor could be heard from within the cell.

"…Kuki?" asked Numbuh 4, looking at his rescuer with confusion.

"No, stupid. I'm Negative Numbuh 3." She sighed. "Look, I still don't like you, but you're my best bet for stopping Negative Numbuh 4, so shut up and get a move on."

"Wait, how do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Numbuh 4.

Negative Numbuh 3 held her sword to his throat. "If I'm lying, then you're dead anyway. Negative Numbuh 4 tried to control my mind, but I saw through his deception. I pretended to serve him until I could find a way to stop him." She removed the sword and waited for Numbuh 4 to collect himself. "Now, there are two guards outside the door. You take the one on the left, got it?" He nodded.

Negative Numbuh 3 opened the door. She and Numbuh 4 quickly knocked out the guards. Negative Numbuh 3 beckoned for Numbuh 4 to follow her. They ran down the hall until the came to a split.

"Which way do we go?" asked Numbuh 4.

Negative Numbuh 3 was about to respond when an alarm went off. "Crap, he knows you're loose." She pointed down the left path. "Go that way, and whatever happens, you must get the Dreamcrown! Got it!"

"Uhhh…sure," replied Numbuh 4.

"Good. Now, they think you're with me, and I have a tracer on. I'll go the other way to draw attention away from you. Good luck!" And without another word, she ran off.

"……what the crud is a Dreamcrown?" asked Numbuh 4 to no one in particular. "Whatever." He ran down the hall. He passed many corridors, expecting sentries to attack from every corner. Eventually, he came to a door. He went inside to find a large room with nothing in it, save for one person.

"Negative Numbuh 4!" shouted Numbuh 4.

"Wrong, squirt. The name's CID."

**INTERRUPT TRANSMISSION**

Well, did you enjoy it? You can expect a major fight scene in the next chapter.

Flt. Sk.: Floating Skull compares reading this story to being locked in an Iron Maiden.

I'll have it arranged. Anyway, review or your soul will be devoured. Have a nice day.

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_


End file.
